


Entropy

by Reciprocate



Series: Light in The Abyss. [5]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: You're on my mind, you keep running around my brain and I can no longer take the pain.





	Entropy

  
Fox ran his finger against the smooth paper of the film grained image of her.  
His vision blurred and doubled: his heavy eyes seared from the welling moisture.  
Her beaming smile and soft blue eyes like the Arwing pierced his aching heart.  
Fox's shallow breathing lashed against his burning throat before he gulped.

He rotated his free wrist as he sloshed the bourbon and clattered the ice against the glass. It rung in his pinned ears. He sipped the cinnamony, bitting liquid.  
It clawed its way down his throat.

The chilling breeze of the air vent brushed against his fur.  
He shivered, his blood ran cold.  
Fox adjusted his aching back against the hardwood of the bed frame as the springs creaked. His clouded mind shushed his thoughts before he set the photo on top of a dresser.

Fox rested the rim of the glass at the end of his muzzle. His whiskers twitched as the bourbon crawled towards his lips. He gulped it down as he winced and shook his head.  
He exhaled his searing breath.

The Great Fox's interior wiring hummed and whirred.

He glanced at the image of her as she stared at him with those soothing eyes and tugged at his wrist within the picture.  
His chest tightened, his heart pitted.  
Fox set the glass by the photo before his eyes rounded; she beckoned him with a wagging finger until she darted into the woods.

Fox blinked, he shook his head and groaned. The blank image racked his mind.

He dragged himself from the bed. Fox stood in the middle of his chamber as he tugged on his stained wifebeater and adjusted his boxers before he stumbled to the door.  
Fox blinked, he narrowed his eyes but the button danced within his vision.  
He slapped the back of his limp palm against it before he strolled out into the blue, dim corridor.

Fox slouched with his dangling head between his shoulders.  
He smacked his lips and dragged his gaze to the left and stared at Falco, who leaned beside the exit with green lights around its edges.

They stared at each other for minutes. Neither budged.

Falco nudged his head towards the exit: Fox shook his head.  
He sighed and shrugged before he threw his arms in the air.

Fox stared at him, his ears pinned to his head before his mouth suspended in the air and he swallowed his words. He turned his back to him.  
Fox waved his lax hand at him and trekked into the twisting, bending labyrinth.  
His light footfalls stabbed at his ears as he dragged himself deeper into the bowels of the Great Fox.

The frigid air lashed against his thin fur before he crossed his arms and rubbed his hands along them.

The dull corridors blurred by as he crept onward until he progressed into the dark hanger.  
His paw pads pressed against the freezing, metal catwalk.  
He dragged his head and stared at the lone, battered Arwing with its wings clipped while encapsulated within its prison: in a stasis.

Fox dragged himself to the end of the catwalk as he used the railing for support.  
He stepped into a cramp dark room with a spiraling staircase into the abyss.  
Each step spun in his bleary vision.

He arrived to a grey door with scarlet aura. Its strands permeated like fog.  
Its balmy, warm scent drew him forward.  
He rested his hands onto the cold metal and shoved it open.

Flash of white light invaded his vision. Frigid rain pelted on him. The Krazoa's whisper clutched his heart.

Chilled stones with grooves pressed against his feet as the world around materialized when the flashing white ebbed. Fox's dull eyes dragged to her crystalline capsule.  
It suspended in the air above a pit with bars of metal like claws and spinning pincers aloft.

Fox's shallow breaths tugged as his aching heart.

Her delicate limbs and curvy body splayed out as his eyes trailed up her hips, her chest, and to her soft face while she slept.

He lowered his head by his chest as his ears slanted and tail tucked between his legs.  
Fox glanced at the retracted, hard staff in his fist.  
He tightened his grip and popped his knuckles as his claws burrowed into his palm.

Blistering crimson mottled the ground while its splatters pattered against it.

Fox raised his throbbing, wavering fist and opened his palm.  
He stared at the blood coated staff as crimson dripped down its shaft.  
He glanced at the pit. Fox leaned his head back and clasped his lips.  
Fox tossed it into the void before he stared at her; she smiled at him.

He shut his eyes and the world around exfoliated like dust in the wind.  
Fox's body drifted in the void.  
He eased the tension within his joints. His back rested against a soft bed of foliage.

Distant waves buffeted against the coast of Cape Claw.  
The mild summer breeze brushed against his fur while its strands waved in the air.  
Her fingers enlaced with his as their palms compressed; he rubbed his thumb along her digit. They basked within the glow of the setting sun.  
Her balmy scent mixed with the hint of salt caressed his nose.

Fox crept his eyes open to the amber and navy painted sky.  
He peered into the horizon of the ocean: where orange kissed blue.  
The sun perched above the waves with warped clouds that drifted by it like splayed hands.

She brushed her shoulder against his. Her rough paw pads caressed the side of his muzzle.  
Their eyes locked as he gazed into her soft, lustrous pupils; he stared into the galaxy of her soul.

His pounding chest fluttered. Cheeks burned. His tail tucked between his legs.

Fox averted his gaze while he scrunched his bare body.  
His toothy, wavering smile dimpled his cheeks.  
His fur bristled and eyes rounded when her gentle, wet nose nudged against his.  
Soothing adoration swooned and shushed his staggering thoughts before he shuddered.  
Her sultry breaths tickled his tensed lungs as it mended his aching heart and melted his armor.

Their eyes met, neither budged, he playfully smiled as she positioned her ass on his waist.  
She pinned his hands against the grass as their sweaty palms compressed and squeezed.  
Fox tilted his head back. He whimpered when her nose nuzzled against his neck.  
He arched his chest as her soft, delicate tongue grooved and dampened his fur.  
An ecstatic, exhilarating jolt of fervent adoration flood his mind and heart  
Her body snuggled against his rising and falling one.  
Her lips embraced his quivering ones.  
The torment silenced.

Her tongue caressed his parting lips before it grazed his gum and traced along his fangs until she edged her head back while she gazed into his lax eyes; his breaths accelerated as his heart pounded against its cage and she rested her hands on his waist before she prowled her claws along his sweaty stomach to his burly chest.

Fox hitched his back when her finger prowled to the edge of his nipple and she coasted her claw encircles around it. Her hair covered her face. She ran her tongue along her sleek muzzle before she rested her hands on his chest: he moaned.

The hint of sea salt and her balmy scent enticed him. His mind teemed with ardent ecstasy.

He shuddered as goosebumps surged down his spine.  
Fox shut his wavering eyes, she squeezed and fondled his chest.  
His rapid pants escaped his quivering lips before her sultry breath penetrated his mouth and tickled his lungs. Each squeeze shot a tranquil bolt throughout his tightening body while he curled his toes in: his heart yearned to connect with her and his body longed to embrace.

Their lips compressed, Fox's brows parted as her tongue sunk into his mouth before it caressed his and coasted along the roof of it.  
He whimpered when a titillating sensation cradled his mind.  
Fox gasped when they parted.

She sat upright while she shielded her breast.  
Her stark head rested in front of the sun as it haloed and the clouds by it appeared as wings.

Fox's breaths faltered, he gazed into her eyes and smiled.

The sun bled crimson. A lone eye in the sky. The clouds solidified into claws as it wrapped around her.

His cynical laughter violated his ears.  
His sardonic grin mocked him.  
He stole her.

The world consumed in black as it's rend to pieces.

Fox plummeted into a stone pit.  
His bones snapped as tissue tore while his skull cracked and he tumbled into the abyss. His eyes widened when he noticed her: she stood at the apex of the mountain like a ballerina in a box with the blue moon behind her.

Blistering ire snaked through his veins.  
He clenched his fist and teeth as the scorching air exhaled out of his lungs.

Fox tailspun into the ground head first.  
Bones cracked and dislodged: body splayed out.  
The synapses of his brain fired out. His trigger finger twitched.  
Adrenaline ignited within his mind. His limbs refused his command.

His will ordered him to save her.  
His heart ordered him to protect her.  
His soul ordered him to hold her and never let go.

Fox stormed to the towering rocks before he slammed his hands on the jutting stones and nooks.

He fixated on her, Fox hauled himself as each stone clawed at his chest.  
Searing crimson streamed down his tensed stomach while it mottled his fur.  
Fox raised his wavering arm out of the pit before he dragged himself to leveled ground.  
He panted in a pool of his own blood as his eyes crawled up the mountain to where she stood.

Fox spat blood, he raised his lopsided body upright and onto his knees.  
He popped his knuckles before he stood.  
Black tendrils snaked in his his peripheral vision.  
Fox's stomach contorted as blistering bile crept up his esophagus.

The world spun as he blinked.  
The pain in her eyes pierced him.  
Fox shot up and stormed towards the mountain and clutched onto the outcrops

His spindly arms crashed against the stone. He darted up the mountain's side as the rocks lacerated and bit into his flesh.  
Fox's vision narrowed on her while his heart pushed him onward.

Chains latched onto his limbs and throat. His breath seized from his lungs. His body recoiled back in the air.

Fox latched onto hope.  
He dragged himself onward towards her.  
His mind pleaded to be closer, his heart cried to be with her, and his soul demanded him to have her.

The chains jerked his limbs back as he gagged and his lungs begged.  
His jaw hung while torrents of blood poured from his maw.  
Fox's cracked heart thrashed within its crumbling cage.  
Bones snapped and dislodged: heavy body limped.  
The sinew and flesh severed: thighs dangled.  
Vision blurry and eyes burned from tears.  
Fox reached out for her: bloody stump.  
He leveled his corpse on the ground.  
Fox attained her.

He dragged his head up and smiled at her but she stared down at him with wide eyes while her brows parted.

Fox opened his mouth as he reached for her but before he could pour his heart out: Krystal transformed into a white bird and flew over the tarn and towards the blue moon.

Flecks of white light trailed behind her like ash. She dissipated into the distance.

His stump crashed into the ground when strands of tears streamed down his cheek as he clenched his blood soaked teeth until his gaze settled on James' corpse within his own reflection of the lake; he stared into his father's lifeless eyes.

Fox whimpered, his eyes fluttered as the void cradled him and blanketed his vision.  
He drifted into a slumber.

He crept his eyes open; Fox ran his finger against the smooth paper of the film grained image of her. His vision blurred: his heavy eyes seared from the welling moisture.  
Her beaming smile and soft blue eyes pierced his aching heart.  
Fox's shallow breathing lashed against his burning throat before he swallowed the truth.


End file.
